halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Side Factions
Halo: Side Factions is a squad-based first person shooter (FPS) video game which will be based on the science fiction events and settings of the Halo Universe. It is a direct story developed by Bungie Studios that hopefully will fully fill up the empty tales among other human forces. In E3 2010, Bungie announced to the Halo Nation that Side Factions will delve into the lore of the franchise like few games before it. For instance, the roots of the battle-hardened Orbital Drop Shock Troopers will be explored for the first time. The game revolves around the initiation of Battle of Earth by the Covenant till the sudden activation of the ancient Ark. With regard to technology, the game is being built atop a new gaming engine called the Marathon Engine which is incorporated with the Havok Engine. But though the game is still quite a ways from completion, there are still plenty of details to be learned about ODST, from the multiplayer component to more details about the gameplay. Storyline The background plot is still similar to its predecessor, however this time through the eyes of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, aka ODST. In the campaign mode, the player will be given the option to take the role of two ODST Corporals of the 22nd ODST Unit or the 17th ODST Unit. The timeline of the ODSTs deployment shall persistently follow through the events of Halo 2 till Halo 3. The squad featured in the game will be travelling to various locations in the Halo universe, some of which will be revisited such as the deserted city of New Mombasa and the town of Old Mombasa as well as visiting the mysterious Forerunner Installation buried beneath the war-torn country. The game will be the first in the Halo universe to feature a more militaristic style, which sets a darker tone than most other games that are a part of Halo. Bungie stated that "if the other media are seen from the point of view of the Spartan, then 22nd ODST Unit is from the point of view of the ODSTs." Prologue Halo: Side Factions returns to the deployment of the 22nd ODST Unit which participated in Operation: LONGHAWK. Assisting the operation were the 17th ODST Unit and 21st ODST Unit. Throughout the entire operation, the player will be introduced the basic controls and manoeuvres and the various weapons that will appear throughout the entire campaign as well as vehicles such the Warthog and the Mongoose. Moreover, the player would learn about the members of the 22nd ODST, unit roles, biography and their field of expertise. In addition, the player would be able to learn the different perspectives of each ODST’s, learning about their characteristic and behaviour while accomplishing their objectives. 17th Unit Theatre Operation: LONGHAWK DATE: October 15th, 2552 LOCATION: Cerberus Fossae A URF Commander is said to have acquired several UNSC weapon caches from the October 7th Convoy Ambush near Io. With this weapon cache, the URF Commander made a forced offer to the UNSC; access to the UNSC's Special Warfare Program along with its assets. With the SPARTANs not present at the time, the Office of Naval Intelligence decides to launch Operation: LONGHAWK with its best units; the 17th Unit, 21st Unit and 22nd Unit of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Battle of Earth Operation: FISSURE FALLS DATE: October 21st, 2552 LOCATION: Irtysh During the critical hours of the Battle of Earth, the Office of Naval Intelligence manage to track down one of the Covenant Battlecruisers that manage to break through the orbital defense line. The Covenant starship began deployed a large ground forces in Irtysh as soon as it reached normal space and left the Siberian state for Basse-Normandie. The Covenant ground forces manage to establish a large base of operations and started excavating the river. Operation: FISSURE FALLS is launched and the objective is to shut down the Covenant excavation project. Operation: SUZERAIN DATE: October 24th, 2552 LOCATION: Basse-Normandie The Covenant had occupied the French region and started constructing three large unidentified structures. The Office of Naval Intelligence speculated that the structures could be a Slipspace generator module which enables faster slipspace travel based on their previous encounter in the Battle of Reach. It was also revealed that a lone SPARTAN-II is currently in active combat with the Covenant somewhere within the French region, causing destructive assessments on Covenant supply cache as well as eliminating Covenant Officers. The UNSC Navy is willing to spare several frigates to distract the Covenant Battlecruiser currently stationed above Basse-Normandie to allow the ODSTs to infiltrate the region and disable the generator. The UNSC Air Force will conduct several bombing runs to eliminate defensive structures that may impeded the ODSTs mission. Operation: ATLANTIC DATE: October 27th, 2552 LOCATION: Azores Islands A small concentration of Covenant warships has been detected around the Azorean Islands. As of now, it is unknown why the Covenant chose the islands as their naval base of operations. What is known is that there is an ONI building in on of the islands containing valuable blueprints to a future Special Warfare program. The UNSC Navy has mustered all of its wet ships and available warships to begin the assault in the Atlantic Ocean. With the Covenant fleet removed, the 17th ODST Unit will be dropped from the northern shores to infiltrate the islands and retrieve the blueprints. Operation: KINICHAHAU DATE: October 31th, 2552 LOCATION: Yucatán The NAVSPECWARCOM had sent its SPARTAN-II unit into the Yucatán state before all contact was lost. Intelligence update showed that a large concentration of Covenant ground forces had gathered around the SPARTAN-IIs' point of insertion and that they are resuming their excavation around the Chicxulub crater. The 17th ODST Unit will be dropped in the far east of the Yucatán state where Covenant presence is minimal. Battle of Havana DATE: November 3rd, 2552 LOCATION: Havana The Covenant is about to occupy Cuba from the south and the UNSC is still in the process of evacuating civilians from the Cuban cities. UNSC Army has mustered all of its ground forces to maintain a defensive stand along the southern shores to buy some time for the evacuation processes. The ODSTs are the counter-assault solutions if the Covenant manage to punch through the defense line. 22nd Unit Theatre Halo 2 Event The Space Odyssey DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: Eritrea Orbital Station After a successful operation on Mars, the 22nd ODST Unit returned to Eritrea Orbital Station. was the last personnel to get off the UNSC Prowler that brought them from Mars. then headed to Section ONE office where he/she was required to report their operation history and status and behaviour of each personnel involved in the operation. Soon after, marched to the cafeteria for a breakfast, only to be followed by Victor-27 who asked sets of questions to about his/her position in ONI on their way to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, the two joined Victor-11's table and started a discussion on the fate of the UNSC and the war. As was about to contribute to the discussion, Victor-03 and Victor-20 joined the table and started another discussion regarding their previous operation on Mars. The ODSTs then shifted their attention to the UNSC Medal Ceremony broadcast which was held at Cairo Station. The broadcast was soon interrupted by Maia, the Orbital Station's AI, who repeatedly displayed Code YELLOW (UNSC's Emergency Code in the case of a suspected Covenant presence) on the viewscreens around the cafeteria. The 22nd ODST Unit quickly made their way towards the armoury, wearing their tactical gear and body suits. Several Marines entered the armoury, collecting their gears and checking the equipments. All of a sudden, the entire Eritrea Station shook as if an asteroid collided with the station. The armoury automatically went into lockdown mode, trapping the ODSTs and Marines by closing all exits and windows shut. The Orbital Station's AI appeared on a mini-screen at the corner of the room, debriefing the personnel of the situation and on the forced entry by Covenant Boarding Crew who had begun their operation of infiltrating the station’s Command Centre. Understood of their new objectives, the ODSTs and Marines gathered towards the south of the room and forced opened the locked door. From the far end of the hallway, a small pack of Covenant Grunts sprayed volleys of plasma bolts towards the Marines. The ODSTs responded and countered the attack. After the short engagement, the ODSTs gathered the wounded and brought them to the infirmary. They then made their way towards the Command Centre using the main elevator. All of a sudden, the power went off and the elevator stopped at its track. The ODSTs climbed out of the elevator and entered the floor above them: Hangar Bay 4. In Hangar Bay 4, several human technicians/engineers and Marines barricaded the blast doors at the far west and east entrance and attempted to escape the Orbital Defense Platform by boarding a Pelican. As the Pelican took off, a Phantom entered the hangar from the outside, and released charges of plasma bolts towards the departing Pelican, sending it crashing back towards the hangar's wall. The wall turned to rubbles as the Phantom veered away. The Phantom deployed several Covenant Lances and retreated. The ODSTs surprised the Covenant Lances by assaulting them from behind. Soon after, the barricaded blast doors exploded and two Covenant Lances appeared, this time lead by Elite Officers. The ODSTs escaped the surprise insertion through the collapsed wall and made their way through the infirmary and walked towards the Command Centre using the access stairways. Several blocks away, they encountered two Minor Elites guarding the doors to the Command Centre. Successful in killing the Elites, they stumbled upon more troubling encounter: a Covenant Bomb in the middle of the Command Centre. They carefully marched towards the Covenant Bomb and created a perimeter around it; analysed the bomb's configuration while the others keep their eyes on the entrance. However, two Covenant Lances appeared from the sides and released volleys of plasma bolts towards the ODSTs, thus interrupted from defusing the bomb. Trapped in the middle of the Command Centre with the Covenant Bomb, only to be protected by several barriers, the ODSTs tried to counter the attack but the situation went severe as more Covenant Lances reinforced the attack. The Orbital Station’s AI activated the sentries, the Station's only internal defence system, diverting the Covenants’ attention to the sentries, allowing the ODSTs to escape from the Command Centre. As a final mode of transportation, the ODSTs sprinted towards the Hangar Bay 4 and left the station via SOIEV. Atmospheric Entrance DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: Earth Orbital Defence Space Zone Corporal held onto the controls of the SOIEV. The situation grew intense every feet they dropped: several transmissions from the UNSC Say My Name and UNSC In Amber Clad were received by the SOIEV's communication system, briefing the Corporal of the approaching danger. Outside the HEV's petite window, the Corporal observed a Marathon-class Cruiser burning through the atmosphere. Several Covenant Seraphs flew passed by, escorting a damaged Covenant Cruiser. Members of the 22nd ODST Unit transmitted their status to the Corporal. Shortly after entering the stratosphere, the Corporal vision went blank. Ground Deployment DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: South West of Malindi Disoriented and injured, the Corporal climbed out of the SOIEV and checked the available gears equipped onboard. Satisfied, the Corporal activated the emergency beacon on his/her body suit and slowly marched towards the nearest city. The Covenant had successfully passed through the Orbital Defense Line and invaded Earth. En route to the nearest UNSC outpost, several Longswords flew over the horizon and bright lights emerged. A shockwave swooped past the Corporal and its surroundings. Minutes later, a Longsword returning from its attack run crashed thousand yards away from the Corporal position. Phantoms then began their insertion from the stratosphere. The Corporal continued the journey and stumbled upon a UNSC Convoy which was en route to reinforce New Mombasa via Mombasa Underground Highway Network. The convoy, based on the plasma trailing, was attacked by Covenant Forces. Tens of Marines and civilians laid dead on the ground, burning. It reminded of how superior the Covenant was. patrolled around the convoy in search of survivors and potential enemies. A figure sprang out of nowhere and knocked down the Corporal. The aggressor then relieved itself and apologised. Standing in front of the Corporal was Victor-03 and Victor-27. Both of the ODSTs informed the Corporal about their situation and status after the escape from Eritrea Station. The ODSTs then boarded a working Warthog and drove into the Mombasa Underground Highway Network. LOCATION: North East of New Mombasa While crossing through the Mombasa Underground Highway Network, a rough/static radio transmission broke into the Warthog’s radio. The ODSTs couldn’t filter the entire transmission except the reinforcements order and that a SPARTAN has been deployed to battle against a Covenant Walker. A brief moment later, they exited the highway and entered the city of New Mombasa. A Covenant Phantom swooped over the Warthog, passing over the buildings. Blocked by a fallen building, the ODSTs continued on foot towards the UNSC Base. Another transmission went through the Corporal’s radio and this time, it was a familiar voice; Victor-20 was requesting for medical support. In the background of the transmission, a Covenant Elite released a war cry, several shots were fired followed by an explosion and the transmission was cut short. The ODSTs battled against the Covenant Lances as they made their way through the alleys and buildings. The ODSTs finally reached the UNSC Base, but only to find out they were outnumbered by the incoming Wraiths and Ghosts escorted by a large number of Covenant Lances. The ODSTs and surviving Marines made their last stand in the UNSC Base, defending against the invading Covenant Lances. After several plasma bombardments from the Wraiths, the Ghosts began their insertion into the UNSC Base. The Covenant Heavy Vehicles then shifted their attention to the incoming UNSC Armoured Tank Battalion, the reinforcements the UNSC Officer requested for. The ODSTs helped in clearing/finishing off the retreating Covenant Lances. Back in the UNSC Base, the ODSTs rested and resupplied their gears and equipments. They then listened to the relayed transmission of the SPARTAN’s success in destroying the Covenant Walker. Minutes later, there was a loud boom crossing the city, followed by a shockwave. The Corporal visions went blurry and shortly after blank. Halo 3: ODST Event Dead on Arrival DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: New Mombasa Corporal clutched his/her helmet and slowly stood up. The Corporal had been knocked several metres away by the shockwave. The Corporal looked around him/her and shocked to see that New Mombasa was torn apart. The Corporal searched for his/her members but none were found. looked around the ruined UNSC Base and searched every level of the structure. Several transmissions filled the Corporal's helmet; one indicating that another Covenant Fleet was detected arriving from Mars, another reporting domestic uprisings and several official announcements by the UNSC urging civilians to leave the population centres and head for the Colonial Ships located at designated areas. Shortly after hearing all of the transmissions, several Phantoms were seen entering New Mombasa and deploying Covenant barriers and crates for the next occupation. The Corporal tried to avoid encounters with the Covenant but as he/she was about to reach city centre, the Corporal bumped into an Engineer. The Covenant alien screeched and alerted the nearby Covenant Lances to its position. The Corporal retreated into Mombasa's M312 Elephant HRV and defended his/her position with all available weapons. Soon after, three Pelicans arrived and eliminated the remaining Covenant forces. One of the Pelicans landed while the other two left the premise to assist other UNSC positions. Victor-03, Victor-20 and Victor-27 came out of the Pelican and report to the Corporal of the new situation. Changing Preferences With Victor-11 absent for participating in retaking a UNSC Base in north of Old Mombasa, the ODSTs gathered and exchanged informations during the Corporal's absence. As the ODSTs re-equipped themselves, a UNSC transmission filled the ODST's helmet; a UNSC Officer transmitted his situation and how the Covenant forces were trying to re-occupy the city starting from the south-east. The UNSC Officer requested every available UNSC forces to assist him. Acknowledged the call, the ODSTs, using a Warthog, drove to the south-east of New Mombasa. The situation grew severe as multiple Covenant Cruisers make appearances above Mombasa, hinting that the Orbital Defense Line has crumbled. After effectively holding the defense line, the ODSTs travelled to the north of Old Mombasa via Pelican. There, the ODSTs joined the 77th Marine Regiment in defending major population centres in Old Mombasa from the Covenant threat. While the Marines maintain a defensive line around Old Mombasa and making sure the Covenant focus their attention on them, the 22nd ODST Unit with several other ODSTs were dropped behind the Covenant grounds and eliminate communications devices and supply crates, thus allowing the Marines to expand the defense line. However, Covenant Cruisers along with its Seraphs and Banshees hovering above the battle made the move suicidal with its plasma bombardment. Though successfully impeded the Covenant ground occupation, the UNSC decides to pull its forces out of Mombasa due to concentrated presence of Covenant starships. Glassing Through DATE: October 21st, 2552 LOCATION: Mikindani (Old Mombasa) The 22nd ODST Unit, trapped beneath the ruins of Old Mombasa, tried to establish communication with the UNSC and request for pick-up. At the same time, the ODSTs witnessed the starting of the Covenant devastating power. A faint transmission then filled the ODSTs' helmet, urging all UNSC forces to return to Crow's Nest for immediate resupply and debriefing. Corporal led the ODSTs into Old Mombasa's streets where Covenant forces are less focused on. Using stealthy approach and suppressed weapons, the ODSTs eventually stumbled upon a Covenant Outpost with several Lances patrolling around it. Here, Victor-27 suggested several best routes to Crow's Nest, one of which requires to navigate around the glassing site or going through it. The ODSTs split into two teams; Team Alpha (the Corporal with Victor-20 and Victor-27) enters the outpost from the rear and assassinate the cannon fodders while Team Beta (Victor-11 and Vicotr-03) eliminate Covenant officers from afar. Successful in this mini-operation, the ODSTs acquire a Shadow and head to the following checkpoints; Mijikenda, Mariakani, Gede and Voi and lastly Crow's Nest Halo 3 Event Operation: UNDERMINER DATE: October 28th, 2552 LOCATION: Marungu Operation: UNDERMINER is an ONI-led operation, comprised of several ODST battalions of the 105th, focused at the elimination of Covenant occupation in the northern Tanzania. In this operation, the 22nd ODSTs utilised underground passageways to gain access to the rear of the city. During the operation, it was revealed that the Covenant was excavating... Operation: POINTMAN DATE: November 5th, 2552 LOCATION: Mukomazi Operation: EINHERJAR DATE: November 13th, 2552 LOCATION: Lunga-Lunga (Covenant Airspace) Gameplay Squad The most important feature of the game is that the player will control squads of ODST units. Every ODSTs has different speciality and strategy in choosing a weapon can be a big impact in gameplay. The producer claimed that controlling the squads will be very easy and would automatically find cover by going behind a Scorpion or just using the natural terrain. Similar to Halo 3: ODST, players will find that the ODSTs are not as superior as the SPARTAN-IIs due to the absence of the shielding system. Interface The game features systems almost similar to its sisters, though there were a few changes in interfaces and user options. For example, the shield bar has been removed from the game and will be replaced with an armour pressure system. The new armour pressure system views the amount of damage it can withstand before solely presenting the initial damage on the user. Also, this marks the return of the MedKit, a tool which made its first appearances in Halo: Combat Evolved. The ODST's HUD design remains unchanged from ''Halo 3: ODST'', though several features have been added to intensify the player's gameplay experience. For example, an unusual feature is that blood, or any fluid from a dead enemy that will splash onto the helmet, can slightly affect vision for several seconds until the visor's "windshield wiper" cleans it off. The ODST's order system allows the player several tactical control over their NPC squadmates which resembles a simplified version of the command menus seen in Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (PC). Player Damage System The damage system in Halo: Side Factions is somewhat different from its previous predecessors, though shares some similarities to Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3: ODST. *Health: The player in Halo: Side Factions has limited, non-regenerating health, which can be fully restored by picking up health-packs. Running completely out of health will result in death, but having lower health does not impede player actions. To some extent, players would be able to hear their character struggling and holding in the pain. A player's health can be reduced only if his/her Pressure Bar has been depleted. *Pressure Bar: In Halo: Side Factions, the ODST Ballistic Battle Armour utilised by the ODSTs can withstand several plasma-based/projectile-based fire. This is indicated by the Pressure Bar integrated into the ODST's HUD. The Pressure Bar will decrease every time it is hit by a weapon and will be fully-depleted after taking too many hits. Multiplayer Like its predecessors, Halo: Side Factions allows players to compete with each other over the Xbox Live online service, for 16 players on the Xbox. A new feature added to the game (which is absent from its brothers) is the ability to revive fallen squad members if they were temporarily incapacitated. Additionally, the game also features Firefight, a cooperative gameplay mode for four players over Xbox Live or System Link where players are pitted to complete a series of Human vs. Covenant matches. Previous features such as the Campaign Scoring, achievements, skulls and leaderboards, are retained and featured in Halo: Side Factions. Campaign The campaign consists of 12 levels (11 playable + 1 tutorial/bonus level). All levels are in chronological order, starting from the start of the First Battle of Earth (Halo 2) till the end of the Battle of the Ark (Halo 3). Appearances Characters UNSC Faction *22nd ODST Unit (Victor Team) **Victor-17 (Corporal ) **Victor-11 (Private First Class Christiaan van Zyl) **Victor-03 (Lance Corporal Roland Huffman) **Victor-20 (Private First Class Tomas Navarro) **Victor-27 (Lance Corporal Sarah Hyuk Lee) *17th ODST Unit (Oscar Team) **Oscar-14 (Private First Class Jeremiah M. Gail) **Oscar-15 (Private First Class Kartika Sudhir) **Oscar-19 (Sergeant Harvey Lynn) **Oscar-20 (Lance Corporal Ivan Shukhov) **Oscar-27 (Lance Corporal Class Seth Green) *Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne *Network AIs **Black Hat **White Hat Covenant Faction *Prophet of Regret (mentioned only) *Prophet of Disdain *Commander Lepidus Other Characters UNSC Faction *UNSC Marine Infantryman **UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **UNSC Marine Dropship Pilots *Office of Naval Intelligence Personnel Covenant Before the Covenant Civil War *Sangheili *Mgalekgolo *Unggoy *Jiralhanae *Kig-yar *Yanme'e *Lekgolo *Special Purpose Sniper *Alien Trooper *Stalker Features Weapons Known Weapons within the Game: United Nations Space Command Standards * BR55 Battle Rifle * MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System * M6C (SOCOM) Personal Defence Weapon System (Able to change modes of firing) * M7(S)/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun (Able to change modes of firing) * M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade * M19 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher * M90 Close Assault Weapon System * SRS99C-S2 AMC Sniper Rifle * MA5K Carbine Non-Usable * Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Available in Campaign only) Support Weapons * M247 GPMG/AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun * Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (Plasma Cannon) Covenant Standards * Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade (Plasma Grenade) * Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol) * Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle) * Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Covenant Needler) * Type-50 Sniper Rifle System (Covenant Beam Rifle) * Type-51 Carbine (Covenant Carbine) Non-Usable * Type-17 Anti-Armour Weapon (Covenant Demolition Assault Rifle) (Available in Campaign only) * Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Covenant Fuel Rod Cannon) (Available in Campaign only) * Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade (Spike Grenade) * Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Energy Sword) * Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer (Gravity Hammer) * Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Brute Shot) Equipments * Cellular Optical Particle Imaging (C.O.P.I.) * USNC Weapon Ref.#31 (Gel-Drop) * TR/9 Anti-personnel Mine Non-Usable * Flare * Regenerator * Deployable Cover * Power Drainer * Radar Jammer Vehicles Known Vehicles within the game: UNSC * M12 Warthog LRV (Anti Infantry) * M12G1 Warthog LAAV (Anti Armour) * M831 TT Warthog (Troop Transport) * M274 Mongoose ULATV Non-Usable * M800 Series ** M808B "Scorpion" Main Battle Tank ** M808B2 Main Battle Tank * D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship * D41-TC Snowhawk Dropship * Albatross Heavy Dropship * C709 Longsword Fighter-Interceptor * AV-14 Hornet * Sparrowhawk Covenant Standards * Ghost * Chopper * Wraith * Anti-Air Wraith * Spectre * Shadow Non-Usable * Phantom * Banshee * Seraph Fighter-Interceptor * Scarab Halo: Side Factions Multiplayer Maps It has been noted that a total of 3 map expansion will be release 7 months after the initial sales begun. Each expansion would have a total of 3 new additional maps, featuring new gameplay capability and special user interactions, with some offering a revisit to old maps of the Halo franchise. With the Forge feature, objects usable for pure fun can be added to enhance the gameplay or just for machinima use. However, Forged-maps cannot be used for Firefight mode due to limitations of the Marathon Engine. Firefight Halo: Side Factions also features Firefight, a cooperative gameplay mode for four players over Xbox Live or System Link where players are pitted to complete a series of Human vs. Covenant matches. Previous features such as the achievements, skulls and leaderboards, are retained and featured in Halo: Side Factions. Additionally, several new features such as gametypes and custom settings are introduced in Halo: Side Factions to enhance player's Firefight experience. Gametypes Firefight in Halo: Side Factions introduces multiple gametypes for Firefight, each designed to enhance player's gameplay experience. The following are confirmed gametypes for Firefight: :Classic - The standard gametype like its previous incarnation. Classic offers five Waves in a Round, and three Rounds in a Set. Classic causes all skulls (Tough Luck, Catch, Black Eye, Tilt, Famine, Mythic and Iron) to be activated in random orders. :Onslaught - Causes Waves to spawn every 7 minutes, even if the previous waves have not been eliminated by the player. Onslaught offers six Waves in a Round, and three Rounds in a Set. If all enemies were killed within the time limit, the player would be rewarded with bonuses such as more weapons deployment. However, succeeding in killing all enemies within the time limit would decrease the spawn timer by one minute. Additionally, if the player fails in eliminating a wave within the time limit, there would be a score penalty. Uprising disables skull activations as each Waves completed within the time limit increases the score multiplier. :Uprising - Causes Covenant Units to be promoted/rank up with each wave. Uprising offers seven Waves in a Round, and three Rounds in a Set. Classic causes all skulls (Tough Luck, Catch, Black Eye, Tilt, Famine, Mythic and Iron) to be activated in random orders. Appearance Service Tags Like its brother, the Service Tag is how you and your teammates can be identified quickly on the battlefield, instead of the long names and complex number combination. The service Tag is comprised of two letters followed by three numbers. A few examples of Service Tags are ST107 and GS343. Armour Customization The Armour Customization is fairly different from Halo 3's Armour Permutation as it only provides add-on attachments such as Radio Backpack (Body), Biofoam pack (Legs), Scope Gear (Head), Combat Knife (Arms). HUD The HUD (Head-Ups Display) contains the following readouts: * A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. * A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. * A targeting reticule. * Acknowledgement lights from other members of the wearer's team. ::In Halo 3: Side Factions, communication between members of the player's squad is through the acknowledgement lights. A brief detail of this is similar to Spartan Signals. * Maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM/VISR. * A Fiber Optic Probe is installed to integrate Tactical Situation. * The Pressure Armour Bar is located at the top center of the helmet. ::A Pressure Bar indicates how much damage the ODST Battle Armour can handle before the player takes in actual damage to their health. Forge The Forge is an "object editor" that can be used to edit multiplayer maps. The Halo Side Factions' version allows more freedom to edit/make maps than its predecessors. In Forge, you can edit objects, spawn points, weapons, vehicles, scenery objects and even alter the properties of the objects within the map. While in Forge Mode, the editor would take form of a Monitor, similar to those of Halo 3's Forge mode. Due to its relatively huge map size, Bungie added a new feature to the Forge Mode; the ability to change the time of day of the map and creation of simple defensive structures (Bunker, Armory Room, etc). This provides a larger degree of freedom for multiplayer matches as well as excellent visual enhancement for Machinima production. Theatre Similar to Halo 3's, the Theatre mode allows players to save films from the Campaign, Multiplayer, and Forge, and also get film clips and screenshots. However, the ability to go beyond maps (otherwise known as glitching out of maps) has been fixed. Soundtrack The Halo: Side Factions OST was composed by newcomer, Justin R. Durban along with the help of Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori. Within the soundtrack, many songs returned from Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3 and had been re-recorded to suit the new atmosphere of the ODSTs. It comes in a two-disc set featuring all the music heard in-game. Gallery Environment Concepts File:H3SF - Aftermath.jpg File:H3SF - Andraste01.jpg File:H3SF - Base L2.jpg File:H3SF - Caribbean.jpg File:H3SF - Chamber.jpg File:H3SF - CV.jpg File:H3SF - Fallout.jpg File:H3SF - Ghost Town.jpg File:H3SF - Hangar.jpg File:H3SF - Intro.jpg File:H3SF - Lima05.jpg File:H3SF - Luxor.jpg File:H3SF - MedicChamber.jpg File:H3SF - Mombasa Port.jpg File:H3SF - Outlanders.jpg File:H3SF - Outskirt.jpg File:H3SF - Power.jpg File:H3SF - Raid.jpg File:H3SF - RatsNest.jpg File:H3SF - RTS.jpg File:H3SF - Sewer.jpg File:H3SF - Smuggler.jpg File:H3SF - Surprise.jpg File:H3SF - Tower.jpg File:H3SF - Warehouse.jpg Weapons Concepts File:H3SF - Gauss.jpg Trivia *Halo: Side Factions was created long before Halo 3: ODST was announced. This fictional game was inspired by Star Wars: Republic Commando which explores the origin of the Republic Clone Troopers. *Halo: Side Factions aims to explore the origins of the ODST and why they became one of Halo universe's most popular side faction. *Halo: Side Factions' sister project is titled ''Halo 3: The Covenant'', a pre-quel to Halo 2 which explores the culture of the Sangheilis and how the Covenant Empire was dissolved. Related Articles *Halo: Semper Fidelis *Halo 3: The Covenant *Halo: Side Factions Announcement Transmission Category:Subtank Category:Side Factions